


Crave

by Mermaid66



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Sneaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid66/pseuds/Mermaid66
Summary: It's been a good few days since Rana's seen Kate and she misses her dearly. Suddenly, a little something to make her feel better magically appears in her home. ^.^





	Crave

**Author's Note:**

> We still don't know how Rana will react through her Kate drought or what exactly will happen but this is just my guess.

             Rana sat in the bistro bar top carefully sipping her coffee, trying not to burn her tongue. The day was cloudy and gloomy and it did not help her mood at all. She always came to the bistro for her morning coffee before work and of course, to see Kate’s charming smile, the best way to start the day. But today was no better than these past few days. Kate was gone and she seemed to have taken a part of Rana with her. As she stepped down from the booth, she thought about the sip of coffee she had just taken and how it felt as if it had something missing. It just not tasted right since she last saw Kate and decided that perhaps from now on, she should just grab her morning coffee from home.

             At first it was hard, trying not to make careless mistakes with her mind not being exactly where it need be… but eventually she started having more control over the wandering thoughts and “what ifs”. Then work was just work. All the condolences and well wishes died down around day 3 and that was relieving. She wasn’t upset for the right reasons but nevertheless, she knew she wasn’t as bright and cheerful as before. Sean with his witty humor, always trying to make her smile and she always managed a fake one for appreciation. At least work was becoming manageable again. If only home was the same way.

            Back at the house, things were still very much uneasy and began to feel like overtime. Alya was still a distraught mess, sometimes bursting into tears out of nowhere and all Rana could do at this point was try and comfort her as best she could with the nursing skills she used on the patients, trying to be as empathetic as possible without sounding too desensitized though she was starting to feel it. She found the recent sunsets to be mildly comforting and would at times ask Alya to step outside with her to just walk up and down the block a while and talk about Luke. Other than that, If Zee wasn’t trying to comfort his sister with kind words, his cooking and high hopes, he was clinging to Rana. Especially more so as he was mourning his friend’s loss. At times, he would bring up Kate and say things like, “She needed to get away” or something along the lines of “She couldn’t handle this at all Rana, she blames herself!” It wasn’t helping that she was trying to forget Kate and it was impossible with him bringing her up and mentioning what a good friend she is to everyone and it’s not that she wanted to forget her it’s that she needed to… because Kate was purposely trying to forget her…again. Only this time, there was nothing she could do about it and when her husband became moodier than usual, all she could think about was the warmth of being held in Kate’s arms and escaping in her soft kisses.

           The days would just go by. She felt the empty void within her seem to grow bigger. Some nights she would silently cry herself to sleep,still thinking about Kate’s hurtful words, “It’s over…us, ok? The more she thought about it, the more it hurt. Maybe if she told her how much she loved her and though it seemed unlikely, she really was determined to do what she had to do to be with her...but the chaos was too much. _It’s too late now_ , she told herself. Other nights, she thought about how in the world Luke got caught in a death trap and why someone would do something so vile and reckless and even though she was amongst loved ones, the sadness began to overwhelm her.

            One evening, after she arrived home from work, Rana walked into the living room to find a duffle bag and some jackets and things lying on the couch. Alya walked out of the kitchen with Yasmeen. “Hi Rana, we went back to my flat to grab a few things while I’m here”. Rana recalled the flat from which they came was completely empty now. _Don’t think about it_. She thought to herself, _If Kate would’ve stayed_ … Then Rana looked down on the couch and saw something she recognized… Kate’s small, red jacket. “Oh! This is Kate’s. Why don’t we set it aside for when she gets back?” Rana said as she took the jacket and neatly folded it on the corner of the couch. “Oh dear, I must’ve just grabbed it thinking it was one of Alyas” Yasmeen answered. Rana helped them fold the rest of the clothes to take upstairs. That night as she lay in bed, all Rana could think about was Kate and the closest thing to being with her was just a few steps away. She needed to go downstairs.

            Rana sat up on the bed and looked over to find Zee fast asleep. He was snoring loudly so he was definitely out. She took her pillow and lay it where her body would be and tiptoed out to the hall. She made her way down the stairs, trying not creek the steps. It was pretty dark but she could make out the red jacket. She picked it up off the couch and tiptoed to the bathroom. There, she turned the lights on, locked the door and put down the toilet lid so she could sit and admire her find. She held it up once and immediately, soothing images of Kate popped in her head. Rana hugged the jacket tightly and began to feel hot tears blur her vision. She began to picture Kate kissing Sophie Webster. _Why would you do that to me?_ she thought angrily, clutching at the red fabric. Just before the guilt and sadness totally engulfed her, a sweet fragrance hit her nose… it was Kate. She pulled the jacket away and looked down at it, rubbing her fingers against the soft texture. At first, she hesitated as she’s never done something like this, but before she knew it, she had covered her face in the jacket and began to inhale slowly... taking in the sweet, tantalizing scent that lingered in her lover’s clothes. Rana couldn’t put down the jacket this time. She breathed it in, each time finding herself more and more aroused.

           A vivid image of Kate formed in her mind. Her dark strands of hair falling against her shoulders as she stood before her. Rana pulled her close. She could now feel the warmth of her breath against her face, her soft lips brushing against her cheek and then her neck. Rana’s heart started pounding and her breathing became heavier. She pictured Kate running her hand down her side’s bare skin as the crave for her touch intensified, sending shivers all over. Rana began to reach down below the waist of her pajamas and was surprised when her fingers were met with hot wetness. She started rubbing her clit while grabbing her breast with her other hand,playing with her nipple. The scent of the jacket had taken over her senses and she did not want to let it go. She could feel Kate’s hot, silky tongue as she roughly kissed her neck to her earlobe, her hands on her face, gently caressing their way down to her collarbone as she made her way down to Rana's breasts, softly sucking and biting them. Rana could feel Kate’s arm, hard muscles down to her shoulder as she ran her hand across and then to her head as her hair fell between her fingers. Kate slowly made her way down Rana’s body, kissing and gently biting on her stomach, tracing her nose to her navel. Rana began to shiver as she felt Kate’s hot breath make its way between her legs. She then felt her begin to wrap her arms around them, gripping the inside of her thighs. Kate looked up at her with piercing brown eyes which Rana loved gazing into as she slowly licked the excited girl's eager, wet sex up and over her clit, letting a glistening string of cum hang off the tip of her tongue. It was enough to send Rana over the edge and she held her breath as she suddenly burst into orgasm, slightly bucking against the toilet, trying not to let out more than the whimper she muffled into the jacket. She ripped it off her face and laid against the hard ceramic, trying to catch her breath. Finally, all she could hear was the sound of her calmed, relaxed breathing and as she stared at the white ceiling above her, the realization that she was alone began to settle in. A tear trickled down her cheek as she closed her eyes and listened to sound of nothing at all.

          The next morning, Rana came down for breakfast. She was the last to wake up and was definitely not feeling bright eyed or bushy tailed. Everyone was downstairs, getting ready to go about their daily routine. "Good morning babe" Zee greeted her with a quick hug and a kiss as he quickly gathered his things for work. "Hope you have a great day. I gotta run, Robert needs me in early today for inventory" Rana gave him a quick kiss on the lips and headed to the coffee maker where she poured her breakfast into her mug. "You're sure you don't want a piece of toast and sausage to nibble on your way to work Rana?" Yasmeen asked. Rana politely declined and walked over to Alya, giving her a gentle squeeze. "I'll see you later" she told the girl with a smile and headed to the front door. She glanced at the red jacket on the corner of the couch as she walked by. It lay folded and seemingly undisturbed. Suddenly as she turned the knob, She heard a hard knock on the door. She looked out the window... It was the Weatherfield police. Rana opened the door. One of the officers greeted her, "Good morning, we would like to speak to Rana Nazir please, regarding the Luke Britton case."


End file.
